degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zoë Rivas/@comment-26466087-20141130224053/@comment-9042428-20141205043440
I watched all of it but I only pay attention t certain things. I automatically tune out all the Miles/Maya/Clare crap out Normal? since when is doing illegal things normal? what she's doing is Child Porn which is a felony & can get people up to 20 years in jail. that makes her a pedophile. I know because I did some law work a few years back. an lets not forget fraud. that's 7 years right there. an the phrase she said "if they want my pic their gunna have to pay" totally not true! why pay for a faceless pic (even though thousands have) when u can have a full body pic? notice in the next episode her nude pic is in the preview. I hope the lucky bastard doesn't send the pic till the credit scene. Unlike Maya, Imogen/Jack & Frankie/Hunter she doesn't deserve any happy endings.. I honestly don't give a New York rats ass that she got raped anymore. I stopped caring after the 1st episode. an based on every episode after that it gets worse every time. an there is no more Zoe/Frankie friendship anymore, that ship has sailed & sunk. she's evil now. I never would of thought the pic she took in the 2nd episode would be used against her.. well played writers. I can think of 3 guys who do this -> Hunter, Zig & Tiny. now she cant say something was sent without her consent now. I really hope that in the ending scene after the nude app feature is shut down that either she checks her phone or 1 of the squad girls give them her phone only to see the "Degrassi Nude" info & her nude pic attached to the message. that is what she DISERVES an no one will remember her for the victim but the squad girls will be the victims. this can really hurt her too. if legal actions come into place I don't expect to see her in 14B unless they do some trail stuff which we all know she would be guilty, cant beet child porn an if she tells ANYONE that shit about "our way of fighting back" that makes it worse. obviously people don't listen when parents tell them to be careful what you put out, that's what the lesson is. when she goes down I will cheer like I won the lottery, I will play Ray Cash's P.A.N on repeat till midnight, an I'll text all my friends to tell them that Zoe went down an I'll make a special Degrassi Time Mag cover called "The Rise 7 Fall Of Zoe Rivas". you have no idea how long I've waited for her to go down. she doesn't need to get what she wants all block long. no one gets away with anything that long. now after its sent through the entire school I will be satisfied an I will thus tape the ending on my iPod to watch later. an son Chewie will find out. an I hope the guy who hurts her comes forward, an that guy will be my favorite character.